1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnosis support apparatus and method, and non-transitory computer readable medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a diagnosis support apparatus and method for outputting diagnosis support information, and in which reliability in determining the diagnostic support information can be clarified, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A diagnosis support program for medical use is known, in which medical care data of a patient (patient body) is collected and analyzed to output diagnosis support information, for aid in a doctor's diagnosis and medical care for the patient. JP-A 2013-149265 discloses a diagnosis support apparatus which receives a diagnostic image as the medical care data, and determines the diagnosis support information by use of the diagnosis support program. Also, a difference is obtained arithmetically by the diagnosis support apparatus between the diagnosis support information from the diagnosis support program and information of an image reading report produced by a doctor viewing and interpreting the diagnostic image, so that a display panel displays information of the difference.
The diagnosis support information according to the diagnosis support program is of great concern today in the field of medical diagnostic techniques in the rapid development of information technology. For example, big data of the medical care data can be handled and processed in the diagnosis support program of new development, so that it will be possible easily to obtain the diagnosis support information of great aid, for example, suggestion of a pharmaceutical drug according to genetic information. Further use of the diagnosis support program will encourage innovation of advanced procedures in the field of medicine.
However, a problem remains in slowness of spreading the utilization of the diagnosis support program for the diagnosis support information between doctors. A main reason for the problem is that reliability of the diagnosis support information is unclear in view of proper medical care. In general, the diagnosis support program is developed by programmers or developers and completed after supervision of doctors or medical professionals as a specialist of the medicine. However, each of the users or individual doctors cannot observe the entire processing of the diagnosis support program with combinations of logic flows or processes of the determination. In short, system visibility of the diagnosis support program is low.
Let a plurality of list items be input for the medical care data in the diagnosis support program. Arithmetic processing to determine the diagnosis support information is based on part of the list items with higher relevancy. However, a process (logic flow) of the arithmetic processing is hidden (invisible) and unknown to users as a black box. A doctor does not find the process in the black box with clarity and cannot utilize the diagnosis support program with reliability. Although utilization of the diagnosis support program should be encouraged, there is no known technique of maintaining the reliability of the diagnosis support program from a point of view of doctors.
It is impossible in the diagnosis support apparatus of JP-A 2013-149265 to solve the above problem, because the document only discloses display of the difference between the diagnosis support information from the diagnosis support program and information of a result of the check-up or diagnosis of a doctor.